a weekend at the mountain
by KeyboardGirl
Summary: the residentsintern is a weekend on the mountain. meredithderek georgeizzie alexcristina
1. Chapter 1

_made out of my imagination. and if you dont like it, thats your problem.. But it's not for Gizzie-Fans._

_and of course, I do not own Greys Anatomy. (If I did, it would be a lot different)_

**a weekend at the mountain**

Cristina was sitting in the back of the car when they drove to the mountain where they were

sepose to spend their weekend. she didn't really understand why she came, because she couldn't

ski. but Meredith had told her that it was so not like one of those skiweekends. it was more like a

get-drunk-and-fuck-up-weekends. What happend in the mountains, stayed there. Or was that Vegas?

Whatever. She didn't really care. She actually kinda looked forward to this trip, untill she got stuck in

the backseat with Izzie and George, who were so inlove it made her sick. they'd been together for one

month and they were already totally puplic. Georges divorse wasn't final yet! couldn't they be a little

more settle about their affair? it been a crapy day. appearently one out of many these days. it all had

been a little messed up since Burke left. She pushed the thought about Burke away, and slowly started

to focus on what was going on in the car. George and Izzie were now kissing.

"Okay, if your gonna do that, could you please do it somewhere private?" Cristina shouted out loud.

Alex turned his face and saw George and Izzie to. He got a disgussed look on his face. "Dude.."

Izzie and George slowly broke the kiss, and Izzie looked angry at Cristina.

"We're together now, okay? Deal with it."

"Could we please stop somewhere for a little break? I'm afraid Barbie is gonna start talking to be

about her realationship." Cristina whispered to Meredith.

"No problem," Meredith said and pulled over.

Cristina felt pleased and smiled at Izzie, who seemed angrier than she'd ever been at Cristina.

_I can't belive she takes her realationship with Bambi that seriously, _Cristina thought and stepped out

of the car for some fresh air.

When they finally arrived to the house they were staying in, everyone started packing out. Cristina was

sharing a room with Meredith, George and Izzie were sharing a room (and most likely a bed) and Alex

crashed on the couch. He wasn't really invited, so there wasn't any room for him. He just kinda came

along, and no one could really say anything to him. But Cristina was kinda realifed. Meredith was so

totally inlove with McDreamy these days after he 'pre-perposed' or something like that. She didn't really

want to hear all about her McLovelife. And George and Izzie acted like they had toughwrestling. Yeah,

she was okay with Alex beeing there. He wasn't so happy that it made her sick. he was the same, old,

arrogant bastard he'd always been.

"so, Derek wants to marry me, and have kids with me and build a house with me. How great isn't that?

I mean, first I was all dark and twisty, but now I'm bright and shiny, you know." Meredith said while putting

sheets on her bed.

"Meredith, you tried the bright and shiny thing before. it didn't work out. besides, I have heard this a million

times!" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. But I am bright and shiny now, I am. And it's huge, you know? Telling some one you wanna

marry them, that's like.. making a vow for the rest of your life!" Meredith looked thrilled.

"Unless they leave you almost at the alter." Cristina said and Meredith's smile dissapeared.

"I'm sorry, Cristina. I didn't mean to.. um, I didn't think."

"It's okay. You should be happy for that pre-proposial or whatever you're calling it.." Cristina put her bag

on the bed and went down to the livingroom to get some licker. Because she was gonna need lot of that

to survive this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

They were watching football. Appearently, you had to do something else to not have to make dinner. so Alex said

that there was a importaint footballmatch he needed to see. Cristina and him were sitting in the livingroom watching,

drinking a beer. Alex looked into the kitchen. Meredith was talking on the phone, again. She'd talked to McDreamy

twice in one day. Why did she even bother to leave Seattle? Izzie was cooking and O'malley was helping. Well, not

helping, more like putting his arms around her, licking the spoon and kissing Izzie. It was so wierd, for everyone, that

they were a couple. Alex saw George's arms around Izzie's waiste. He didn't have feelings for Izzie anymore, but she

chose George, over him. it was such a horrible feeling. But he had to handle it. Because Izzie looked happy.

"What are we having, Iz?" Alex shouted across the room.

"Steak with potatoes and vegetables." Izzie said and smiled at him.

He realized that he didn't get the feeling he usually did when Izzie smiled at him. He usually felt warm and happy. Now,

nothing. Maby he was just looking for a replacement. So that he wouldn't feel so lonely.

"Do you know who the hell is playing? cause they suck." Cristina asked him without looking at him.

"You like football, Yang?" Alex was surprised.

"Mostly because my mother hates it. But seriously, have you seen their defence?"

"I have no idea who they are, but yeah, their defence actually do suck. I'm just watching because, well, I don't wanna

cook." Alex said.

"Want another beer?" Cristina took his empty bottle of beer and headed for the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm gonna need another one if I'm gonna survive the evening with those two lovebirds." Alex said and pointet at

Izzie and George. Cristina made it look like she was throwing up. Alex laughed and turned to the tv again. Who'd know

that Yang knew football?

The dinner was, well, it was Izzie. Very traditional and it was hard to actually eat when he looked at his friends feeding

each other. Meredith spent the whole hour talking about Derek and something hilarious he said in one of the phonecalls.

She was sort of selfcentered. Cristina just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Where's the licker?" Alex said to interupt another Derek-quote.

"Um, licker? How should I know? Didn't any of you bring it?" Meredith looked confused and appearantly very irretated after

beeing interupted.

"You didn't bring licker, Meredith?!" Crisitna said and Meredith finally got her attention. "You said, that this was not a

skiingtrip, you said it was a drinkingtrip. And you didn't buy licker? What did you think we would do? Get drunk on perfume?"

Everyone looked at Meredith.

"Why am I the one who should've brought the licker?" Meredith said.

"You are a wasp, and there are some alcoholic things about your personality." Alex explained to her.

"Alcoholic things? Like what?" Meredith looked angry.

"Well, the point is. You are a wasp, and we came here to get drunk." Cristina said. "Is there a store here somewhere?"

"I didn't come here to get drunk. I came here to have fun and.." Izzie started.

"Oh shut up Barbie." Cristina interupted Izzie.

"You do not get to talk to her like that." George stood up.

Cristina rolled her eyes and Alex knew that she could kick Bambi's ass in seconds. So he tried talking about something

else.

"Well, is there a store here somewhere, Mer?"

"A couple of miles down the road." Meredith said without taking her eyes of George who could blow any second.

"Cristina and I will drive and buy some." Alex said imidiatly and took Cristina by the arm and dragged her out of the room

because she was sending Izzie and George some dangerous looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cristina and Alex were sitting in the car. Nobody said anything, because it was basicly one of the first times they'd ever been alone together. it was wierd. Cristina felt a certain tention and the urge to star a conversation. but she had nothing to say. her head was empty.. no words what so ever. while she sat there trying to come up with something to say, Alex suddenly started to talk and Cristina felt the pressure coming off her shoulders.

"What the hell was that?"

This was not what Cristina had expected. She expected something like; Wow, it's really dark outside. or something like that. But Alex just kept going;

"I mean, why the hell did yah suddenly snap at Izzie like that? And the look you gave O'malley, why'd you get so freaking pissed off?"

Cristina rased her eyebrowes. Alex really was an honest guy.

"Well, I know you still got your feelings for Izzie and all that, but seriously? Do you need to stick up for her every possible chance you get?" Cristina was determent on staying serious and winning this argument.

"I do not have feelings for Izzie." Alex said, nearly driving the car down the clift because he took his eyes off the road.

"Oh yes you do. I noticed the looks you give her, man. But she's dating Bambi! She deserves some crap. I'm not gonna cut her some slack for God's sake. She slept with a married man. She hurt Callie." Cristina realized that she was nearly shouting.

"Why do you care about Callie? You never cared about her. You said to her; We're not friends!" Alex said.

"Well, I'm not her friend. It's just an awful thing to do. you know, betray someone you love. like beeing unfaithful." Cristina looked at Alex.

"Why are you so obsessed with the whole unfaithful thing? People are cheating on each other all the time."

"I'm not obsessed with it. I just think they shouldn't do it.." Cristina said, looking down at her hands.

"Fine.." Alex said.

Cristina noticed the awkward silence again. She didn't really bother anymore. Either did Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

_in meredith's bedroom_

"So.. How is everything going?" Dereks voice managed to calm her down, even if he were miles away.

"Well. Cristina might kill George with a kitchen knife, Izzie's kissing George in public and I forgot licker.. Everythings just.. great." Meredith started unpacking.

"is it that bad?"

"No. It's worse. I thought it'd be relaxing for us to be like a gang again. Because after George repeated his internyear, everything's been.. um, whatever. anyway, it's not like that anymore! Their like a couple.." Meredith nearly threw her socks into the closet. "Besides.. I kinda miss you.."

"You miss me?" Derek sounded surprised. "Wow. that's like.. I don't know, a big step for you. You're actually telling me that you miss me."

"Shut up. I am not dark and twisty anymore.. I am bright and.."

"Shiny?" Derek interupted her.

"Yes! Is that really so hard for everyone to belive." Meredith said.

"No, it's just. You tried that, and it didn't work out.."

"I hanging up if you keep moching me like that! I can be bright and shiny!"

"okay don't hang up. And if you really are that brigth and shiny. take a look at the note that's in your bag." Derek said.

"Note? Where?" meredith started throwing stuff out from her bad.

"underneath the T-shirt you've stolen from me, you thief." Derek laughed out loud.

"You know about the T-shirt?" meredith said.

"Of course I do. Why'd you take it?" Suddenly Derek sounded serious again.

"Well, I like sleeping in it.. it smells like you, and it's very.. big." Meredith said with a low voice.

"Big? Is that the best adjectiv you can come up with? my T-shirt is very 'big'? what happend to comftable or soft or.." Derek said.

"I found it!" Meredith suddenly screamed, interupting Derek who was naming all the adjectivs you could say about a T-shirt.

"So.. What do you say?" Derek said, and he didn't care about he T-shirt anymore.

Meredith felt her heart beating faster.

"Derek.. I can't.. I mean. I just can't. To soon. It's not me, you know.." Meredith didn't know what to say.

"What happend to bright and shiny?" Derek sounded dissapointed.

"oh my god.. um, I'm sorry. I'm just not the marrying kind, Derek." Meredith said and hung up.

then she stared at the note for ten minutes.

**"Marry me, Meredith. Then you can have the T-shirt forever."**


	5. Chapter 5

_I kinda feel obligated to write another chapter now. partly because it's Grey's Anatomy tonight were I live, and partly because I just ended everything so sudden.. Well, enjoy, I guess. .._

_**Chapter 5**_

_In the car._

"Why is the car not starting?" Cristina said, and looked sideways at Alex. They had just bought a lot of licker, actually, all they could find. Because they were both determent on not becoming killers and go to jail. And George and Izzie made that kinda hard.

"Dude, it's probably just cold.." Alex said, but he was preparing for the worst inside his head.

"Can you fix it?" Cristina looked curious.

"Why would you think that I could fix cars?" The second time he tried to start the car also failed.

"Well, you're a guy, aren't you?" Cristina yelled, and Alex realized that she was panicing. He'd never seen her panicing before. But he realized that it was something to freak out about.

"Maby we could.. ask the guy in the store to drive us home?" Alex suggested.

"You mean that guy?" Cristina pointed at the guy who had just closed the store, and started getting in his car. Alex jumped out of the car, and ran over to the car. Cristina followed.

"Hey! You, storedude. Hey?! Can you hear me?" Alex came up to the car, but the guy didn't seem to hear him. He was obiously playing some loud music or something. _Bloody teenagers, _Alex thought. He turned and went back to Cristina.

"It seems like we're sepose to go for a walk, or something." Alex could see Cristina's face in shock behind the window of the car.

"Seriously?" Cristina said.

"You don't have to bring the licker. we're gonna walk miles and miles, and carrying that would be a waist." Alex said as Cristina tried to take the bags of licker out of the car.

"Oh no, I need licker! If I'm gonna walk like 5 miles, when it's like freezing outside, I'm not gonna be sober." Cristina opened a bottle of tequilla, and gave Alex the heavy bags.

"Bad idea. if your drunk, you can get hit by a car." Alex locked the car and started walking.

"Yeah," Cristina laughed. "You wish." She followed him.

"So what's up with your crush on Izzie?" She asked after several moments of awkward silence.

"I do not have a crush on Izzie! And give me that!" He tried grabbing for the tequilla bottle.

"Get your own. So you realized that I was right, huh? It's better beeing drunk!" Cristina drank more tequilla.

"No.. I just realized that it's better beeing drunk if I'm gonna listen to you all night." Alex opened a bottle of vodka for himself.

"Oh. now my feeling are hurt!" Cristina smiled.

Alex had never actually seen Cristina smile before. Well, when she did something mean and thought it was funny, she smiled. But this was another smile, a happy smile. Alex couldn't do anything else but stare.

"What are you looking at, Evil Spawn?" The old Cristina was back. The smile was long gone, and eyebrows were raised.

"nothing.. why were you smiling?" Alex dared to ask.

"When? Now? I'm not allowed to smile?" Cristina snapped, obiously uncomftable with the subject.

"No.. It's just, you hardly ever do.. smile. And it was nice. You looked nice smiling." Alex didn't know if it were the vodka going straigth to his head, or if it was the fact that his whole body possibly was blue.

Cristina looked at Alex like he had just said something incredibly stupit.

"How much vodka did you drink?"

"I just had one zip." Alex showed her the bottle.

"Well, have some more, okay? And stop trying to be nice.. it doesn't go well with you mojo or what ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_In the house (oh, I made it sound like Big Brother, God..)_

"Where are Cristina and Alex?" Izzie said as she cleaned the table.

"Probably at the hospital. I've heard 'getting licker' is a code for 'going to the hospital for her. She did that on Thanksgiving.." George said.

"Don't remind me. How can she be so judgmental?! She slept with her boss, and I slept with.." Izzie stopped for a second.

"A married man." George finished for her.

"Are you on our side, or are you on Cristina's side? Do you think what we're doing is wrong?!" Izzie almost threw the rest of the potatoes in Georges face.

"Oh, what's going on? Relax Izzie," Meredith came into the room. Her eyes were obiously swollen and red. "Aren't Cristina and Alex back yet?"

"No.. But I don't care, both of them are so mean." Izzie was angry and took it out on the potatoes.

"Cut them some slack! They're just not comftable with you two beeing.. yeah." Meredith looked away, embaressed.

"I'm getting worried.. They've been away for an hour. is it far away, you know, the store?" George asked.

"Umm, no. not if you go by car." Meredith said worried.

"Whatever. They probably stopped somewhere and cut someone open. Cristina is the person who could do something like that." Izzie said.

"I'm gonna call Cristina and see what's taking them so long!" Meredith dialed Cristina's number. "Damn, there's no reseption.. What do we do?"

"We could have taken another car and look for them. But we don't have another car.." George said.

"We can call Derek, can't we? It takes less than an hour driving up here. Besides, Derek is such a cutie! It would be fun for him to come to. I were surprised when you didn't invite him in the first place, Mer." Izzie said, but when she saw the look on George's face she continued: "Umm. For you. It would be fun for you. Because I totally never ever had a crush on McDreamy. I mean.. I love George!" Izzie rambled a lot of things.

"We dont need to call Derek, not yet anyway.." Meredith said.

"Why not? You talk to him on the phone all the time. Now you can save money." Izzie had left her angry-zone, and was back to Izzie-optimistic.

"Besides. Cristina and Alex might freeze to death if we don't find them." George started dialing the number to Derek.

"I dont care about that. But wait! how calm it's possible to reach Cristina, but not Derek?" Izzie looked confused.

"Because the phonerespetion in that area is awful, and Derek is in the city." Meredith said.

"Derek's coming!" George said and hung up the phone.

Meredith felt her stomach turning.


	7. Chapter 7

_short chapter, because I have things to do and exams to pass._

**chapter 7**

"God. It's so cold!" Cristina said.

"Yup.. It really is. I mean, shouldn't they be worried by now?" Alex said and took another zip of vodka.

"Who?" Cristina asked.

"Mer, Izzie, George. You know, our so called friends."

"Oh.. You mean your so called crush? you love Izzie, you wanna have her babies. Oh wait, that only works on girls.." Cristina giggled.

"Stop it. Seriously, I do not have a crush on Izzie." Alex started to get slightly irretated.

"oh, now you're angry." Cristina smiled, and found pissing off Alex very entertaining.

"I am not angry. Would you shut up?" Alex said.

"Fine, grumpy." Cristina giggled again and started to walk a little faster. "Do you think we're far away from the house?"

"Yes.. I think we're not even getting close. This obiously isn't working. Have you tried calling Mer?" Alex asked.

"About a thousand times.. theres no reseption." Cristina stopped. "Oh no.."

"What?" Alex asked.

"There's a crossroad." Cristina said pointing both ways.

"Oh no.. Do you remember where we went?" Alex looked at Cristina

"NO! you were the one driving." Cristina raised her voice.

"Well you could at least pay atention for like to seconds. I had to consentrate on driving in the dark!" Alex shouted back at her.

"Jerk."

"Crackwhore." There was a long pause.

"Alex?"

"Yes." Alex answered.

"It is just me, or is that a cabin?" She pointed into the forrest. And Alex could see a siluette of a little house between the trees.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Cristina suddenly sounded more optimistic.

"No.. It's dark, and it looks very old. it probably haven't been used for years." Alex started walking trough the woods.

"Alex. Um, I'm sort of scared."

Alex turned around and saw Cristina's face in the light from the moon,

"It's okay. Take my hand." He took her hand and realized that she was frozen. It felt like her tiny fingers might just fall of any second. He walked up to the door and saw that is was open.

"We'll go in here and.. Well, lets just go in here and see how things work out." Alex said and opened the door.

The cabin was old and full of dust. Alex could see an old couch and a fireplace.

"I might be able to use the fireplace.. I learnt that when we went camping." Alex said.

"Cool." Cristina looked around. It was basicly as cold as it was outside, but she could sit here and not get snow all over her ass, so she was fine with it.


	8. Chapter 8

_I feel pretty guilty for not writing anything for a little while, but there has just been so much to do. Perhaps writing can take my mind of everything. We'll see... Thank you, _ØOrchidae, _for helping out :)._

**Chapter 8**

As Derek Shepherd drove up to the mountain, he thought about what he was going to say to Meredith. He actually believed her when she said that she wasn't dark and twisty anymore. And he wouldn't take no for an answer, not this time! He loved her and he wouldn't let her just walk away like that. When George O'Malley called, he defined that as a sign. He needed Meredith to love him and he wanted to marry her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't push him away again! He wouldn't let her drown herself. He loved her, even though she was dark and twisty.

Suddenly he realized that he was there. _Wow, that was fast, _Derek thought and parked the car outside the house. In the window he could see Meredith. He stopped for a few seconds and just watched her. She was smiling and talking to Izzie. She looked happy. Her finger went through her hair. Her beautiful hair. The moment was ruined when he realized that this was kind of stalker-ish. He took his bag and walked into the house.

---------------------------------

"Oh my God, McDr.. Um, I mean, Derek is here." Izzie screamed like a teenage girl. Meredith already knew about Izzie's crush on McDreamy, but George didn't. He looked like he regretted calling Derek. So did she... How could he just come up here? Like nothing happened? Was he planning to get her back? Because all these questions were floating around in her head, she didn't notice Derek's attempts to make eye contact with her. He gave up, and walked up to her.

"Hello." He said and put his hands around her waist.

"Hi.." Meredith wouldn't look up at his face, so she just hugged him. He smelled like car, but still he had that Derek-smell that she liked so much. The smell of a very expensive hair product, coffee and aftershave. It was when she smelled him, she realized how much she had missed him. She had a tight grip around his stomach.

"Heeey, what's with the hard grip?" Derek said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know.." Meredith said and finally looked up. "I just missed you."

"You did? But on the phone it sounded like.. well, like you didn't." Derek said.

"Well, I did." Meredith said and kissed him. She had that warm feeling in her body, that she always had when she kissed him. Suddenly marriage didn't sound so stupid. She'd have him forever.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Izzie said and ruined a perfect moment. Derek looked at George, who dragged Izzie out of the hall, into the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" They heard Izzie shout from the living room.

"They want to be alone, okay?" George said with a calm voice. They didn't hear anything else, so they assumed that Izzie was okay with that.

"So... Does the offer still stand?" Meredith said.

"What offer?" Derek asked and raised his eyebrows.

"The t-shirt thing, can I _**really**_ have it forever?" Meredith said and smiled. Derek looked slightly shocked, as he realized what offer she meant.

"Wait! Can I do this properly?" Derek asked and went down on one knee.

"Oh my God, Derek. What are you doing, that is so .. not like us!" Meredith laughed.

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me?" Derek said, sitting on one knee, in a corridor filled with coats and smelly shoes.

"Of course I will!" Meredith screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you still cold?" Alex asked Cristina while they were sitting by the fireplace. And the both of them were surprisingly sober.

"Yeah... Well, sort of. The fire helps." Cristina replied. "Do you think they will ever come and look for us?"

"They're supposed to be our friends." Alex smiled.

"At least we like to think so." Cristina's eyes wouldn't meet his.

"What do you mean about that?" Alex asked.

"Well, if we hadn't been fellow interns, would we be friends? Are you and I friends at all? I mean, I feel like the only friend I got is Meredith, who's going to get married and have kids with McDreamy. And I'm going to die alone." Cristina said.

"You're not going to die alone." Alex moved closer to Cristina. He couldn't believe that he actually saw a softer side of the hardcore girl he thought he knew.

"Really? Who would want to live with me? I'm messy, afraid of commitment and I snore." Cristina said.

"Seriously? You snore? That's awful." Alex laughed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I! You snore, oh my God. Who would love a snoring girl?" Alex said, smirking.

"What are you trying to do? Make me suicidal?" Cristina raised her eyebrows.

"No.. I'm trying to make you laugh, okay? You're talented. Frankly, you're one of the best doctors I have ever met. And you're.." Alex stopped for a moment.

"I'm what?! Annoying? Mean? Oh, I know! Go and ask Burke, because he seems to have all the freaking answers." Cristina raised her voice slightly.

"You're beautiful." Alex said. He looked down and there was a tense moment between the two of them. Cristina didn't know what to say. She couldn't quite figure out if he was being serious or not.

"What's up with you tonight? Why are you trying to be nice? Are you dying?" Cristina said. This broke the tension. Alex didn't feel embarrassed anymore.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth." There was a kindness in his voice that she'd never heard before. And suddenly she saw everything clearer.

"I don't like you or anything, even though your nice or whatever." Cristina moved closer.

"I don't like you either… You snore for God's sake." Alex smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I'm finally getting the writing-urge, or whatever it's called, again. Probably because all I have left now is a French test. And also because of all the lovely reviews I've gotten. Keep them coming, I would love to know what you think! _

**Chapter 10**

"So.. Who is going to come with me and find Cristina and Alex?" Derek said. Izzie was about to volunteer, but after seeing George's face, she didn't.

"You can just go with Meredith, and we'll stay and see if they return." Izzie said and put her hand around George just to see if they were okay.

"Great idea." Meredith smiled and looked at the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. They didn't tell Izzie and George right away. She wanted to tell Cristina first... It seemed to be their thing. Besides, she didn't quite know how Cristina was going to react. After her almost-wedding or whatever.

"Let's go." Derek said and literally pulled Meredith out the front door.

When they were finally safe on the outside, he pulled her into his arm and kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell Izzie and George?" He looked curious, but not in anyway angry or disappointed.

"Well.. the thing is." Meredith didn't know how to say it.

"You want to tell Cristina first? Because she's your.. what was it again? Oh, she's your person." Derek smiled.

"You know about that? Are you like psychic?" She was shocked. How could he know about the person-thing?

"Burke told me... When he proposed to Cristina. She kept on saying that she had to tell you first. You were her person. And then you..." Derek looked down at her with his sad eyes.

"Drowned. But I need to tell her first. Not only because she is my person, but also because it might be hard for her to handle. The last wedding she has been to, was her own. And that didn't end exactly like planned." Meredith said.

"Yeah." Derek took her hand and walked her towards the car.

"Besides, she might even cry when I tell her that she has to be a bridesmaid, with the dress and all." She smiled a bit, because she was determent on keeping this a happy day.

"We're going to have bridesmaids? With big, fluffy dresses and flowers in their hair?" Derek couldn't quite picture Cristina with a daisy in her hair and a yellow dress.

"Maybe. Depends." Meredith said.

"On what?" Derek looked at her and saw the big smile on her mouth. She was really happy.

"I depends on how much I want to torture them!" Then they both got in the car and drove away from the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing on the radio, so Derek put on a CD. If was one by The Fray. He knew it was Meredith's favourite. _Some say their songs all sound alike, but it's all about the lyrics. _She'd said on one of their first dates.

"Oh, I love this song!" Meredith said out loud when she heard what album that was playing.

"I know." Derek smiled as he saw his wife-to-be sing along to her favourite song.

"Oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh, be my baaaby!" Meredith smiled at Derek and then he also started singing.

"I'll look after yoooouu!" They couldn't help but laugh. Their voices were terrible, but they didn't care.

_when I'm loosing my control, the city spins around. you're the only one who knows, you slow it down._

"Derek! Stop! Here's the liquor store." Meredith shouted. But both of them were shocked when they saw that is was closed.  
"So.. They aren't here anymore.. What do we do?" Derek asked.  
"Look! Our car, it's parked over there. But they are not in it." Meredith said. _shit.  
_"Maybe they got a ride?" Derek suggested.  
"Well, they would either be home by now, or we would have seen them pass us." Meredith was starting to freak out. This was how every horror movie began.  
"Oh, wait! I can see footsteps in the snow." Derek walked out of the car.  
"Wow, Sherlock. You should've been a detective." Meredith stepped out of the car and felt the cold air against her skin. It was freezing!  
"Well, it was my dream as a child." Derek said.  
"Really?" Meredith raised her eyebrows. "That's so cool. I wanted to be Nancy Drew."  
"We're meant to be." Derek said smiling and he took her hand. "Now we just have to follow the footsteps, and we'll find them just like that, Ms. Drew."  
"Call me Nancy," Meredith laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

They had walked for quite some time, when suddenly Derek stopped. Meredith didn't really pay any attention to anything else but Derek. She got quite nervous when he stopped, because it couldn't be anything good.

"The footprints.. They stop here. I can't see them anymore, because the crossroad already has so many prints from cars." Derek said.

"Oh no.." Meredith replied and couldn't belive that they had walked all this way for nothing. And what happend to Cristina and Alex? She turned around, to go back. Then she saw something. A light in the woods, and it came from a cabin.

"Look, Derek. Look!" Meredith screamed. "That might be them. They might have found some people that would let them spend the night!"

"Wow, you really are Nancy Drew," Derek said.

"Derek, stop kidding. This is serious. Let's go." Meredith dragged him through the woods.

"It's so good that we found them, because they have all the licker, and.." Meredith suddenly stopped. "Shouldn't we just see in the window, if it's them. It would be very embaressing if they weren't here."

"Yes. But it would also be like.. spying." Derek laughed.

"I'm serious. Come on. Please." Meredith smiled at him. "If you just do this for me, than I will do anything for you when we come home." She gently kissed his neck.

"What do you want me to do?" Derek said.

"Just see if it's them in the cabin." Meredith replied.

"Okay. Fine." Derek walked up to the window and Meredith followed him. He looked in, but he quickly turned away. "Wrong cabin."

"How do you know. You only looked for like two seconds." Meredith didn't understand that.

"Well, um, there's sort of.. There's someone in there who is having sex." Derek started walking away from the window, but Meredith went closer.

"Seriously? Oh my God." She looked in, and her face suddenly changed from embaressed to shocked. "Hell no."

"What?" Derek said.

"It's Cristina and Alex!" Meredith screamed and went for the door.

"Meredith! Wait!" Derek tried to stop her, but she had already opened the front door.

"Cristina Yang! What the hell are you doing?" Meredith screamed. Derek saw Cristina, obiously in shock, covered in a tiny blanket. He could only see Alexs' feet, because he was behind the couch.

"we should've knocked, like normal people." Derek whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**If your kind of slow and haven't noticed that I ****dont**** write ****Gizzie****, then you might ****wanna**** stop reading now. Because they're only in the freaking story because I feel obligated to****one**** more thing; could anyone write a story about Rose dying a very painful death?**

**Chapter 12 **

Everything moved so fast. At first she was cold, then she was incredibly warm and then Meredith stood there. Now everything went to damn slow. Couldn't they just get to the house already? She needed to get away from the car, from Alex, and from Meredith's judging looks. She couldn't control it, okay? It wasn't her fault. Evil Spawn just picked this day to become a nice guy, and she had been feeling lonely for the last couple of months. _Fuck, this __ain't__ fair. _The road seemed longer than ever, even longer than when they were walking. No one said anything, but Cristina could hear The Fray playing in the background. _Meredith's favorite, _Cristina thought.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds __left in overtime, she's on your mind._

He couldn't help it. He couldn't take his eyes of her. It probably was to dark for her to notice anyway. He felt like a stalker, or at least some kind of creepy person. Why did he do this? Why did his stomach tell him to care about her? Why did his heart miss a beat when his hand touched hers? There was this feeling in him that told him that he'd never felt like this before. With Izzie, he liked her, but not like this. More like best friends. With Olivia, he was horney. Suddenly the car stopped. It only felt like seconds ago that he was in the cabin with Cristina. Time seemed to pass him by without him noticing. It took him some time to realize when the car stopped, he was actually suppose to get out. Cristina on the other hand, basically ran out and into the house.

Cristina heard a door close behind her, she turned around and saw Meredith."Meredith. Um.." Cristina started."No no no! You are not talking now. I'm doing the talking. But you, young lady, are doing some explanation! What the hell happened? Are you together? Is this a secret?" Meredith screamed while she was walking back and forward in front of Cristina. "I don't know. I was cold and." "So you decided to take your clothes off? Great move, really! I thought you were smart." Meredith said and threw her clothes back into the bag."It was.. a mistake. What the hell are you doing?" Cristina tried stopping Meredith form packing, but the tiny woman was stronger than she looked."I'm packing. We're leaving, because you slept with Alex and the whole weekend is ruined." "No, Meredith! Let's just forget about it and enjoy the rest of the weekend okay?" Cristina said and Meredith loosened the grip around her socks."Can we just go to bed?" Meredith picked her favorite T-shirt up from the floor."Sure." Cristina fell down on the bed. "I'm so tired and my feet hurt like hell. I might have burnt of a thousand calories today.""Yeah. Sex is good exercise." Meredith lauged."I'm talking about the walking, you dirty slut!"

**I drank like five liters of diet coke while writing this chapter, and I understand that it sucks. ****Wharever****, I'm tired. So**** How's that story about Rose dying working out? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Derek didn't really have anywhere to sleep, because he wasn't invited. Either was Alex, so they were both crashing on the couch in the living room. Alex didn't seem to want to start a conversation, so Derek gave it a shot.

"So.. Cristina Yang, huh?" it took Derek a split of a second to understand that he just said something really, really stupid. Alex gave him a look that said so much more than any sentence would. "Sorry," Derek mumbled and started putting cheats on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So, Derek is here." Cristina said. The room was dark and she occupied more than half the bed as always. "How did that happened?" Meredith felt like this was the time to tell her."Well. You took the car, and we needed to find you. Well, you didn't seem to freezing to death, but a lot of things could've happened to you guys. So Izzie called him." Meredith felt her lungs screaming for air as she took no breaks for breathing while she was talking. She needed to say this, now."Cristina. I need to tell you something."

She could feel Cristina's body tighten a little bit, but she needed to continue. There was no turning back now. "Before he came up here, I talked to him on the phone. He.. talked to me about the T-shirt. There was a note." Meredith didn't know how to continue."A note? What about? You, stealing his t-shirt? Are you pregnant, or does he have syphilis or something?" Cristina laughed."No. Cristina, he proposed to me." Meredith said.

There was nothing. No response, what so ever. She decided to continue anyway, because Cristina couldn't stay quiet forever, could she? "So.. I was mad about you sleeping with Alex for several reasons. He's like a brother to me, Cristina. And I almost turned Derek down because of you, Cristina."

"What the hell? Why?" Cristina finally spoke, but she seemed angry. " I didn't know how you would react, because of Bur.." Meredith started. "Don't say his name, okay?" Cristina's voice got a little bit weaker, like she was hurting just by the sound of his name. "I won't. I'm just saying; I didn't know how you would react. And then you sleep with Alex, and I thought it was like me and George." Meredith whispered now, because she was afraid that someone would hear her. The very embarrassing position she had put George and herself in, wasn't something she wanted for her two best friends.

"Ew." Cristina's voice finally seemed normal. "I almost forgot about you and George. That's bad, bad images in my head." Meredith laughed. "Yeah. There's some bad images in my head to." Everything seemed to be normal now. "But you know, I'm not the only one who's slept with some weird people." Meredith said."Oh really?" Cristina sounded curious, but maybe a little bit nervous about what Meredith was going to mention."Colin Marlowe! Hello? He's like old. That's bad images in my head, my friend." Meredith cried out loud."Oh, don't you dare have any sorts of images in your head, you dirty mistress!" Cristina hit Meredith with her pillow."Hey! All I'm saying is that we've both slept with some weird people." Meredith said."Yeah. Like Steve. You actually ruined his penis." Cristina laughed, and Meredith had to admit that this was a little bit funny."I'm starting to see why I was knitting." Meredith tried to hit Cristina with a pillow, but realized that she wasn't there. Suddenly she was by the door. "What are you doing?""You're getting married to McDreamy, Meredith. I assume you want to sleep with him, instead of me. " The lights from the hall, fell on Cristina's face. Meredith could see her smile."So you're not angry?" Meredith asked."Of course not." Cristina started walking down the hall. "Except if I have to be a bridesmaid!"

* * *

**My story officially doesn't make any sense. But if you like it, then that's cool. ****Weird, but cool.**** I love reviews! (****hint**** hint) **


	14. Chapter 14

**The reason why I'm writing a lot right now, is because I have a new idea for a story, but I feel like I can't do several things at once. ****I'm such a retard. I have finish this story.****Chapter 14**

"Hey, McDreamy! You fiancé is up there waiting for you. If I were you, I'd get my ass up there." Cristina just entered the room where Derek was, and to her surprise, Alex was also there. "So, she told you. That's good." Derek smiled. "Yeah, but less talking, more walking." Cristina pointed towards the stairs. Derek nearly ran up them.

"They're getting married?" Alex asked. "Apparently." Cristina sat down on the couch. "I decided that I might want to stay down here. I've heard that they can be very.. loud."

There was this awkward silence again. But Alex decided to take matters in to his own hands. "So.. What the hell happened?" He asked, without taking his eyes off the television. "I don't know. But I blame the liquor." Cristina answered. "What are you watching?" Even though she didn't care, it was an easy way to escape the awkwardness, and there seemed to be a lot of that going on.

"Jackass." Alex said. "That explains a lot." Cristina couldn't help herself. "You really watch that?" She stared at him, to see if she could analyze his face. But she couldn't in anyway imagine what he was thinking. "It's late and there's nothing on TV except this. Besides, this is a good episode." "You know the episodes?" Cristina laughed. "Knoxville pierces his ass, and they try to skate a loop." Alex was dead serious.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to give it a shot, then." Cristina said. "Really?" Alex was shocked, but Cristina tried staying serious. She wouldn't be one of those girls that acted all.. girly. That would be pathetic. "Yeah. No problem. What? You think I'd be scared away by some guy piercing his ass?" _T__hat's the grossest thing I'__ve ever heard.._

_Xxxxxxxx_

Meredith was laying in bed, when suddenly, the door opened and Derek stormed in. She wasn't surprised, because when Cristina said she'd do something, she did. Derek smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Derek's face was hardly visible, but Meredith could see him making puppy eyes. . "Did you have to ask?" Meredith crawled over and kissed him. Her fingers went through his hair, his amazing, dreamy, perfect hair. "How is my future Mrs. Shepherd?" Derek said and Meredith started removing his shirt.

"The future Mrs. Shepherd is in desperate need for some sex." She smiled. "Your friends are downstairs, and awake. Do you really wanna..?" Derek started, but Meredith closed his lips with her fingers. "First of all, the future Mrs. Shepherd is going to mental if she can't have sex with this handsome man in front of her. Second of all, they've heard it all before. Ask them to put on some loud music if it bothers them."

Derek laughed. He still couldn't believe that he'd gotten Meredith to marry him. She had changed. She wasn't terrified of commitment anymore. "I love you, Meredith Grey." He softly whispered into her ear. "I love you to, Derek Shepherd." She replied and removed her pants.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas, you guys! I'm forever grateful for the reviews I've gotten. Since it's the holidays I will probably have time to actually write some chapters.**

**Chapter 15**

Everything seemed to be louder than usual. She had fallen asleep in front of the television, and suddenly people were walk around. After listening to the voices for a while, she tried opening her eyes. Izzie was making pancakes, George was setting the table and Meredith was in a I-just-had-sex-and-I'm-so-happy-mood. Everyone was perky. Somehow it didn't seem to annoy her.

Cristina tried standing up, but she was quite dizzy. She realized she was covered with a blanket, and Alex was still sleeping beside her. He somehow looked more peaceful like that. But she pushed those thoughts away. It was a mistake, and they were NOT George and Izzie.

"You're up!" Izzie smiled at her, like the memories from last night was erased. Maybe they were. "Yeah. It's kind of hard to sleep with all of you walking around and making food and stuff." Cristina replied. "He seems to sleep just fine." Izzie looked at Alex. Cristina nodded, but her mind was distant. She had just seen the coffee on the kitchen counter. Her attention slowly went over to the caffeine that seemed so close. She went over there and grabbed a huge cup. She took a zip of what she would call the best cure for a hangover.

Meredith was in the best mood of her life. Last night she had the best sex ever, and somehow, she knew that it would only get better. Derek was still sleeping, because when they finally went to sleep, she snored. So she gave him some extra time to rest. Nothing could turn this day into a bad day. Not even Izzie's annoyed looks, because they'd kept her awake, again. Then she saw Cristina walk into the kitchen, headed towards the coffee mug. She looked like crap. The amount of alcohol obviously was slightly overwhelming, even for her.

"Hey!" She smiled and sat down besides Cristina. "Why are you so Izzie-like?" Cristina said, laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes. "I'm getting married and stuff, so I guess I am kind of Izzie-like." Meredith said, but continued whispering: "I also had the best sex ever last night, and now I can't stop smiling."

"Yeah. We heard that. I think the whole neighborhood heard." Cristina opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again. Too much light in here. "Oh, well... What did you do last night? What's going on with you and Alex?" Meredith was dying to know if Cristina and Alex were hooking up. "Nothing. We watched Jackass." Cristina said. "Seriously?" it was the first word that popped into her head. "What a turnoff."

"Well, it was kind of fun. Knoxville pierced his ass and they tried to skate a loop with Tony Hawk." Cristina's head ached, and she tried drinking the coffee laying down, because she was to dizzy to stand up. It didn't go very well. "Who's Tony Hawk?" Meredith knew that wasn't the point, but she had a feeling that Cristina didn't want to talk about Alex anymore. "I have no idea." Cristina said.

"BREAKFAST!!" Izzie shouted, although she was standing right next to Cristina. She felt like her head was about to explode, but she didn't have the energy to yell at Izzie right now. _Why __won't__ the freaking caffeine kick in?! _She got up, stumbled across the floor and sat down. She looked up, and realized that Alex was sitting right next to her. _Oh shit! _It all seemed more real now, because last night it was all a little much to swallow. But now she was completely aware of it. She'd slept with Alex.

Alex tried looking as normal as he could, although his head was aching, his pulse was raising and his stomach was not ready for food. They were sitting so close. He could move his fingers just a couple of millimeters and they would meet hers. Their shoulders nearly touched and he could smell her. "So, what did you guys do last night?" Izzie asked and passed the scrambled eggs to him. "What? We didn't do anything. Nothing special. What did Meredith say?" Alex stared at her and Izzie raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Cristina said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is normal. We watched jackass and Knoxville pierced his ass." Izzie looked even more curious, but grossed out to. "Why would you say something like that while we're eating?" Alex realized that Cristina made it; she had been able to change the subject in less than five seconds, so he tried to make this subject work. "Seriously, jackass is really funny. Once there was this guy who took a worm up his nose and out his.." "That's enough! We are eating, you guys. Don't be gross." Izzie looked shocked. "Fine." Alex said, but now, someone else wanted to join the conversation.

"He actually sniffed a worm?" Meredith asked. "Yup." Alex replied. "Ew.." Meredith said, but she still started eating toast. It didn't seem to ruin anyone's appetite. Alex was relieved, because they were able to talk about something else. Although Izzie did give him a nasty look during the whole meal, it was better than the look she would've given him if she knew that he'd slept with Cristina.

---

**Kind of a pointless chapter, but I don't think this story will be much longer. I will probably do a chapter that takes place half a year later. ****Because I really want to write about a ****MerDer****-Wedding.**** Thanks for subscribing, reviewing and adding me to your author-list. It's what makes me want to write, really. I will update as soon as possible. **

**Love, ****KeyboardGirl**


End file.
